Holly K.
Holly K is the school's bitch. She has always been mean and never really nice. But, over the years attitudes change. The K in her first name stands for Kathleen, her real first name is Holly Kathleen, but Holly K for short. Season 1 *Nabs Gabby's chances of going to the dance with Raphael. *Doesn't even talk to Raphael at the dance. *Witnesses her best friend, Anne break her arm. *Is upset when Anne transfers schools. *Moves in with Gabby, Mia, Mick, and Jamie despite their wishes. *Leaves for summer vacation upset. Season 2 *Returns to school on Halloween, not knowing Gabby, Mia, and Jamie are hiding from her. *Becomes friends with Rachel, and moves in with her. *Has a crush on Jay, and bothers him to wits end. *Claims she wants to "marry" Jay; until he tells her that he hates her and doesn't like her whatsoever. *Fights with Rachel. *Leaves for summer vacation upset and pissed off; again. Season 3 *Returns to JCS and tries to settle in; can't. *Misses Anne too much, when she doesn't know where to room. *Her wishes come true when Anne comes back to JCS. *Moves back in with Anne and catchs up with her; blows Rachel off. *Goes on the field trip, to the museum, and sits next to Anne on the bus. *Goes to Gabby's dorm party, and doesn't have fun. *Leaves JCS for summer; and plans activities with Anne. Season 4 *Returns to JCS for 4th grade. *Doesn't think the Haunted House is scary. *Gets into a fight with Mia at lunch, over spilled milk. *Doesn't like Anne and Marcus as a couple. *Tells Raphael she doesn't like him; breaks his heart. *Doesn't care that Raphael has a broken heart. *Sorta forgives him, but doesn't. *Gives Rachel a dirty look in the hallway, telling her she hates her. *Leaves for summer vacation, again. Season 5 *Goes back to JCS, for 5th grade. *Doesn't like it when she learns that America is now rooming with her and Anne. *Tries to get Anne to make America leave, but it doesn't work out. *Catchs Anne and Jay cheating on a math test; rats them out. *Tries to do a math project with Rachel against her wishes. *Doesn't like that Anne and Jay are dating. *Is upset that 5th grade graduation is approaching and that means that she has to leave JCS. *Leaves JCS for summer, and is upset about it being her last year there. Season 6 *Settles in with Anne, and America at FMG their new school. *Starts being nasty to America; again. *Gets yelled at by Anne for being mean to America. *Leaves FMG safely before it exploded with a bomb. *Was heartbroken by the bomb threat. *Learned they were all going back to JCS and was happy again; somewhat. *Joins a CPR class. *Has to team up with Jacob, gives him mouth to mouth, and likes it. *Gets advice on liking Jacob from Anne. *Asks Jacob out; he says yes. *Starts to makeout with Jacob, but feels it's too rushed. *Continues to date Jacob, but slows it down with the kissing. *Takes indigestion pills for indigestion, gets addicted to them. *Loses her addiction when her relationship is at stake. *Finds Marcus and Jay drinking beer. *Leaves for summer vacation; again. Season 7 *Comes back to JCS for 7th grade; hoping that the year will be drama free. *Hosts a 9/11 Memorial Assembly with other classmates. *Gets emotional at the assembly and goes to her room and sulk. *Witnesses Jay making out with Rachel. *Tells Anne about Jay; she doesn't believe her. *Doesn't know that Jacob has a crush on Jacob. *Learns that Jacob has a little crush on Rachel; breaks up with him for wandering eyes; gets back together. *Shares personal secrets with Raphael. *Tells everyone the embarrassing secrets; gets her payback. *Learns Raphael has a crush on her. *Thinks Raphael is creepy when he goes to far to impress her; and she has a boyfriend already. *Learns about Jacob's old bad-boy past. *Thinks that Jacob may do something to her; breaks up with him again. *Persuades Anne and Jay to have sex to spicin' up their relationship; sorta regrets it. *Leaves for summer vacation. Season 8 *Returns to JCS for 8th grade. *Gets a job outside of JCS, and gets permission to work there. *Claims her boss does inappropriate things to her. *Looks to America for help dodging her boss. *Feels bad she forced Anne and Jay to have sex last year. *Is forced to strip for her boss. *Sorta befriends Jenna. *Gives her help on surviving Rachel's mean behavior. *Pays her boss to leave her alone; he does. *Tries to calm Anne down when she learns of Jay's STD. *Is there for Anne when she learns she's pregnant. *Decides to give up on her old queen bee behavior; becomes nice. *Can't help herself when a kindergartner annoys her. *Is there for Anne when she goes into Labor. *Witnesses Anne's new baby girl; is amazed at the sight. Season 9 *Holly K is back at JCS for grade 9. *She helps Anne in her depression due to having her baby. *Doesn't realize the stress Anne is going through.